The Night Before Everything Ended
by iPolaris
Summary: :: Chapters going to be rewritten :: Thoughts of everyone before everything changed from their point of view.
1. Archer

**Sorry for errors here. This is the first view by a person of the people out there, trying to survive in a world full of "them." Please pardon me for the bad words if there is any. Just imagined Him telling that. Also, if there's a little malice for things.**

**_Thoughts/Flashback_**

Present day/Normal

I don't own High school of the dead. All (c) go to its great author Daisuke Sato and its creative artist Shoji Sato.

If it was mine, I'll replace Rei with me and will never let anyone touch Komuro.

_/_EDIT Yes guys, I finally completed this. If there's anyone who wants to review or criticize me by hitting me something, please do because anonymous reviews are enabled. Thank you!

/EDIT 2 I've been watching the traffic of my fic and there are many hits more than I ever imagine! :D ... I KNOW YOU'RE ALL OUT THERE, PEOPLE! _Please_ Review! ... Seriously! *rants* Anyway, hope my story catch your interest or something.

* * *

"_Yo, Kohta! How's our four-eyed pig today?"_

_**Tch**__. "I-I'm just cool today, thanks for the concern." _

"_Oh really? Great, you won't let the teachers get us again for you."_

_**I just grinned the cracked veins out of me. **__"P-please just leave me alone… Kurokami… the rest…"_

"_No way, Hirano. Now, with that yesterday and the other day… You really owe us a really big ti-" _

_**KRING! Nice, the bell finally rang. If these morons just sit with their annoying asses in their seats inches away… Good if kilometers or even eternally longest mile away from me. Just sensei… **_(A/N: means teacher.) _**Just arrive, please…**_

"_!" _

_**I-it must be a mistake! **_

"_Ohayou, Minna!" _(A/N: Good morning, everyone! something like that.)

_**Koichi Shido-sensei! Having his eyes on us with the same serious gaze, these bullies don't stand a chance. But this is different; it is me fallen in his look. **__"You don't really understand, do you?" __**This teacher in front of me – Koichi Shido, a tall man with his glasses, deceiving pairs of eyes and a malicious smile – **__"Hirano Kohta-kun…"-__** makes me shiver when he calls my name, not in fear but in anger. He's not a teacher but a very abusive hypocrite. **_(A/N: Hypocrites are people who do this and that not for others but for their selves.)

"_You know, in this world, there is gives and takes. The strong and the weaklings…" __**I crunched my brows to a wrinkle between my forehead. Clenching my fists, I want to show them what I got… My real self have hidden all these times. **__"You have to give them what they want – what the strong ones want. Since you're _**weak**_…" __**I didn't realized how fast did this... gay walked towards me and these bad guys**__** around me.**_

"_You'll have to give their _**revenge **_to you__**… **__isn't it right, my dear students?" __**He turned to see what would this class say. Sounds of cheers and affirmative replies engulf the silence of the classroom into my brain. Shit! I looked helplessly eaten by these monsters at that moment. One by one. How come my classmates don't know - don't know they've been manipulated by this mind-control sensei? **_

"_Do it. Tease him more as you like, as it full your desire to." __**His sadistic voice told them. T-this voice… embarked in my mind. A voice I couldn't possibly forget that started this confusion and hatred in my chest. Of course, at those self-pitying moments, I let them kick me in my face…**_

* * *

"… Not anymore." I sighed as I reminisced that day the spring of the dead came with the falling of Sakura trees everywhere.

Hirano Kohta, here. I'm 16 and a high school junior. I'm slightly short, and **a bit** overweight for this age [I'm not fat!] with a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of my temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of my face. I used to be the laughing stock of the past world.

I've always wished every day would come to an end. I'm trapped and wanted to cut the ropes holding me from that cold truth in that class with that abusive sensei – No, is he still human with that?

In the first day I've arrived, I can't believe my eyes that Koichi Shido treats me like this. Letting those people of my age hurt me especially unexpectedly, Shido himself. Why do many students adore him? I'd rather die in hell than go idolize that bastard. I could fight, with the knowledge I hold, but restrained myself for that long time…

I just want to live a "normal life" – study, graduate, get a job, make a family then die peacefully – but getting bullied isn't on my list. Either making your good old mom and dad go "Why are you like this, Kohta? What's happening to you?" for on-purpose failing of my grades by that bastard or "Kohta! What the hell you've done?" because of I head shooting him through his thick-headed skull. No comment on that.

Remembered clearly every day before that day – the way I wake up the mornings tardily, eating my yummy breakfast kaa-san (A/N: mother :D) prepared for me, brushing my teeth and going to the warm bath. Bidding my parents goodbye… I've missed those days. Those usual, boring and "Normal" days.

As the world was first attacked by "them", instead of panicking, I went with the flow. I actually love what's happening right now… this change of pace of the things from every day of my life! I must admit I kinda like the times I killed "them" with guns and its things inside and out from Blackwater U.S.A. and the frustration and confusion letting go very slowly from my heart…

The way "Their" blood oozing, "Their" parts and organs being blown up to pieces and "their" death even though "they" **are** dead… How funny this new world has new tricks to its sleeves…

That day, the spring of the dead, as I went for survival with the girl I look up to and found out other survivors, I made a list with them – Saya-san, Komuro, Saeko-san, Marikawa-sensei, Rei and Alice with Zeke – **Live.** **Survive**.**Kill "Them." Try to return everything to normal, even a little bit.**

**S**miling my biggest grin with flashes of light on the side of my glasses and raising my hand in the sky, I sing to my heart's content,

" … Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your gun, Kill them all now!

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Life is but a dream! ~ "

"Sugoi, Kohta-chan!" Alice says as I smile my maniac but fun grin.

"You fat otaku!" A voice from behind calls as I have my shining face washed out to a demeanor one in an instant. "Don't teach a little kid a strange filk song like that!" It is Saya's voice as she slams the Humvee's roof as her chest bounces. "Remember, the original song is a Mother Goose rhyme!"

Shutting my eyes, I whisper in a ghoul, " Okay…"

I wish every moment we have together with my friends is like that... care-free, got nothing to worry about. But now... it's like every bit of time lessens our chance to do that as things are becoming worse. Especially me, like because of happening, I'm going to get my brain explode as it went out of my skull, with "them" eating it. Gross. Now, I feel like trying to manage myself until things go back to the way it was... that can be that hopeless to go back to the way it is.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please** Review.** It's gladly accepted, whether positive or negative. :3


	2. Wizard

**_Thoughts/Flashbacks_**

_Dialogues in a Flashback_

Present day thoughts

**High School of the dead is only made for Daisuke Sato and his majestic artist for his fans and otaku anime-lovers and (c) to their highness.**

**Komuro Takashi is only meant for me! xD**

* * *

_**Another stupid day, full of gossips and rumors. Why don't they just nut up and shut up? Besides, I…**_

"_Takagi-san is a really wonderful woman!… Hope I'm not getting screwed by her fa-"_

"_You really are screwed – starting now, moron…"_

_**So Loud.**_

"_Don't you know it's Saya-chan…"- __**Who gave the permission for you to call my first name? How dare you! I popped a vein at the right side of my forehead. –**__ "… who got the highest of all grades and the envied life of most people who also happens to be the one with the _**rumored**_ big tits and perfect body measurements of a model in bikinis!"_

_**I suddenly got off my sight at the window I'm looking at while I blushed furiously at the idea as I saw Imamura who **__**has dark, shoulder-length hair and earrings who still wears his yucky unbuttoned black shirt over a T-shirt and black pants, showing a notebook full of pictures of women in the school – secretly they hid and secretly I saw – my picture in my uniform and . **_

_**Now, I'll have the reason to beat those to up! Forming my fists clenched and gritting my teeth to a devilish grin, I really know they had something hidden from me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**But at that time, Komuro…**_

"_T-takagi, these two haven't got anything about you!"_

_**His voice tensed, as his hands shaking at me faking his smile. The Baka **_(A/N: Idiot or moron. But preferably idiot! xD) _**is Obviously lying.**_

"_Komuro, make it sound real!"_

"_It doesn't sound simple to do."_

"_Okay fine." __**I just muttered at that moment. **__"1% chance you're lying, Komuro"__**- I glared my eyes at the two behind him –**__ "99% tells me if those Bakas have hidden from me, they're dead. Understood?"_

* * *

"_Just be careful around her father when you court her and I'm sure her sweet, sexy mother will-" _

_**Enough of this crap! I'm gonna beat the hell out of these jerks even if Komuro stands in the way!**_

"_Ne, Takagi-chan is so cool!"_

"_I'm envy of her. She has the grades and the life… I wish I'm her…"_

_**Those… words. They don't… know what they're talking about! Nobody knows about me… Me! Forgetting all the anger in my mind,**__**I stood up making my seat's sound interrupt the whole room. Emptiness ate me as I felt my hands cold.**_

_**You just don't understand me… don't pretend you know it all! I… I am a genius! So you have no right to know everything!**_

"_S-shoot! She found out-!"_

_**I slide the door with whole force as I went my way out. **__"You have your day from me real soon…" __**I cursed as Imamura and Morita had their pathetic faces shocked and seems to be getting ready for their death.**_

* * *

_**Seeing that boy's back more broad it was before, I'm surprised. It's like a few years ago when I see him nervous around me, my parents with my home. But now, he coped with it and adjusted himself in a place no one tried.**_

_**He has his set of yellow eyes below his dark hair looking at a distant below the campus as the rails of the metal stairs supports his weight.**_

_**I hesitated to come up but I know what he's going through. From the shadows, I went up beside him. **_

"_I don't Like stupid people especially those who can't admit that they're Stupid._

_You're Stupid, but at Least, You know you're Stupid._

_So If I'll tell you that you're Stupid, Maybe you'll be less Stupid,_

_**Stu-Pid**__.."_

_**The sentence I want him to realize. An advice I could give him because of what he's in. **_

_**His **_**Best Friend,**_** being his former "friend's" friend now her boyfriend with him being her ex-boyfriend. **_

**Too goddamn complicated.**

* * *

**T**hose are the last moments of the world I've grown up in before it was eaten whole by the dead in spring as petals of Sakura overflows. I don't have much to talk or mind about it because of what's going on in that simple world is just common sense.

Even so, I felt like crying because in that simple world, lies my simple fairytale stories – bonds with my parents, playing with Matsudo - no, Maddo and Komuro Takashi.

I can't believe that I, Takagi Saya, who has long pink hair which is mostly keeps in two pony tails on either of my head which is one of my prides also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of my forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of it falls for my first close friend ever since in Kindergarten outside, Komuro Takashi.

I must admit that my fierce orange eyes which wore contacts before everything crashed as it dried out and is replaced with worn glasses ever since and my furrowed eyebrows did adore him when I'm young secretly.

When I try so many times to let him feel it, He can't. Reasons – he can be dense, he just looks at me **as a friend** or because of **REI.** Flirty Rei. I've always been irritated when she seduces him. The time she met Komuro until now, I really don't feel being possessive of him as normal girls do, I guess. I really don't know how to do that properly… in place. But I realized this feeling isn't **that**, but just as **friends** and probably as what some morons call **crush…**

* * *

**B**ut it doesn't matter anymore. The world I know of fell into pieces, I'd better stop thinking this fictional stuffs and move on with my heart together with my survival.

I was so worried deep inside for my parents and also for me, for I've thought they'd save me from "them" the time "they" attacked the school I'm in – but they didn't. Worse is that my parents thought I've died as "them" and they didn't looked out for me as they only cared for theirselves.

They've forget their daughter, Saya – Me.

Papa is the Don of a right-wing political association of Tokonosu, and he is a very wealthy man. His leadership skills are very strong, and he serves as an example for Takashi while we are at my house. He truly wants what is best for this miserable city, shown by his decision to take responsibility of the water and electricity, but he has a hard time conveying this to the people since they are strongly opposed to his political views.

Meanwhile, Mama was once a Wall Street stockbroker, and she later married Papa after she was impressed with his charisma and political skills. She acquired a large fortune while trading stocks, and thanks to her business connections, this family fortune rose significantly when she married Papa.

So clearly is that their duties are bound to save the remaining survivors. I wished they didn't took some shitty "adults" who talk for their selves – like that crazy woman and the brainless hage (A/N: means bald. Got that from Shakugan no Shana-tan. xD) who ridicules Hirano and tried to get our weapons for their own protection.

"_Humans don't want to see what they don't want to see… The first thing they will do is to set things back to normal…" _

I know that, you four-eyed otaku. But, I still hate them. They don't hear my – no, **our** opinions out. In case of my parents, I hate the way they've abandoned me in this apocalypse full of "them." So much for that! I've tasted my own medicine.

"To be absorbed by them or to separate from them…" Our thoughts decided as Komuro stuffed sanity back into my whole being.

* * *

**I**… was wrong. Papa and Mama did look out for me but because they had responsibilities to protect out some survivors and their children – like me in our home mansion. I could feel the love overflowing from my Mama as she embraced me tight all the while as "they" approach quick past our iron gates used to be the barricade.

This heavy moment with my teary eyes and my body felt like tons was eased as Mama even smiled her smile, like it was her last.

Looking at Papa, his eyes focused but I felt like he was hugging me even he's far away inches from me…

Our Humvee, Fixed by Maddo, flies as with its level, I saw my Papa bidding Farewell in his Reputated stand with his sword, giving me his grin of satisfaction, expectation and relief.

As I stopped myself from shedding tears, I realized I wasn't alone from the beginning. There are my friends – Rei, Marikawa-sensei, Busujima-sempai and Komuro.

Also, Hirano Kohta, the fat-ass otaku who saved my life all the time plus…

* * *

" **S**aya-chan! ~" Alice with her pup, Zeke, calls me from behind as she kills my train of thought.

I snort as I twitch my eyebrows, smiling my cat-grin. "It's Saya-**neechan** to you!" I say as I pinch her cheeks as we are… safe, as of now.

* * *

**Review**, please. xD


	3. Priest

**Chapter 3 out! Please do enjoy yourselves here. It's about our friendly stone-headed nurse! Sorry for some, you know, words you'll read there. I'm influencing you, A bad one.**

**Reader's Legends:**

_Italicized for dialogues in the flashback_

**_Bold and Italic for what our character thinks _**(This is always in First-Person, DUH)

Normal setting for present day thoughts

* * *

"_**S**__hizuka." _

_**Hmmm? ~**_

"_SHIZUKA!"_

"_E-Eh?" __**I almost jumped in surprise as water splashed out the bath tub I'm in. A small towel wrapped around my head, covering my yellow hair fell, as it went from damp to wet. **__"Awww, Rika! Look at what you've done!" __**I yelled over from the bath room I'm in.**__"You made my towel go wet again…! I hate it when you do that!"_

_**I heard that woman, Rika Minami, my**_ _**tanned female roommate with purple hair chuckled behind those doors with her silhouette closing in. **__"It was always wet as you put it, Shizuka. Damp is also known as the word W-E-T!" __**She even spelled, emphasizing what her point is. **__"Come over here out after immediately, would you? No more hours again! Understood?"_

_**Duh! What matters to me is my towel and my super-hot bath she prepared for me today – seems like there's something going on with her… I made my crying-face as I still look at the towel, as I picked it up. **__"You prepared this for me and now… you're forcing me out here?" __**I choked a sob, hoping she'd listen. **_

"_Well," __**She started cutely as I smiled sheepishly, that she really did fell in my trap. **__"… As you said it, I_ did_ prepare that… That's why it has a price. So the price is COME OUT. ~" __**EH? I rapidly stood up from my wonderful sit in the tub, my breasts bouncing a little after, knowing I won't win. Hmmmp, okay.**_

_**I came out the sliding door of the magnificent bathroom as I carefully unwrapped my towels and are going to wear my… **__"So what is it about, Rika-chan? ~"_

"_Take care of the house; I'm going on a vacation, at least."_

_**VACATION rang in my ears. **__"E-eh? You're leaving again…? Without me!" __**Rika rolled her eyes. **__"Eh? When did I ever let you come with me?" __**She said as she overlaps her white sports bra with black combat suit. Stuffing in her bag some firearms, her ammos, some spare clothes in her bag with her favourite shooting glasses. Yeah, Rika-chan is a sniper… and a Chief. She must have many responsibilities to do… again.**_

"_When and where…?" __**I asked, as my face shows curiosity. Rika sighed, **__"An airport. Got some shit to do." __**I blushed hard, grinning as I accuse her with my eyes. **__"Ne, Rika-chan's wants to having… -" _

"_That's not what I meant." __**Rika cut-offs what I'm going to say. **__"How could I even 'ride the pony' if I have so many work to do? Better remove that green mind, Shizuka."_

"_But, Rika-chan, you sure you want me to…?" __**Rika turned and smiled at me. Suddenly, she hugged me tight and said, **__"You'll be fine, Shizuka-chan. Just… have faith in yourself. You can handle things from here." _

"_A-aaa… Uhmmm… I…"_

"_Take care of yourself. You get injured, heal yourself. Call me, if something's wrong. Try to do things yourself… You know my number, right?" __**She said as she snapped her bag close. She went down the ground floor through our staircase as I followed her, in my usual clumsy walk. Rika opened our front door, ready to come out as tears build in my eyes. **_

"_Oh yeah!" __**She said as she turned towards me, the light behind her shines brightly. **__"With the Do-things-yourself-stuff, don't get yourself hurt… and don't do something crazy!"_

"_I- I will!" __**I replied back, with a smile as tears rush forth. **__"Come back early, Rika Minami! I'll kill you, if you won't…"_

"_You crazy Shizuka Marikawa… I dare you!" __**She shouts back, her hand waving in the air as she disappeared from my sight, out the gate… to the airport. KRING! I heard the alarm clock alarmed as I went inside clumsily fast as I prepared for school. "**__Whaa – I'm late! Late, late!"_

**_

* * *

_**

_**I actually made it with no one to sermon me this time. People sure are busy these Mondays! Thankfully enough. ~ I went to the clinic and see a young man with his friend on the bed…**_

**_

* * *

_**

"_Okada?" __**Behind the curtains while I do some work, the young man said. "**__Damn it! Forgive me! Forgive me!" __**As he grabbed a pole and struck the other one with him full of blood and has gray skin. **_

_**It's now late afternoon of the time already! There's this things going on!**_

"_What should I do?" __**I ran gracefully – even adults have dignity! ~ - as my chest bounce with me. I grabbed a couple of medicines from the Medical Kit. I can't even connect to the police or fire department. I can treat them, but once "they're" bitten, "they're" bound to die. **__"… And once they die, they'll resurrect. This is just like the movies that weirdoes love!" _

"_This is no time to be impressed, Miss Shizuka!" __**The young lad came from behind me. "**__Let's get out of here!__**" I went back, grabbed some medicines again. **__"Hold on a second… Please let me take all the other stuff I could carry."_

_**When suddenly, CRACK! Windows broke. A handful of "Them" coming in. The young lad came in front of me, protecting me from "them." **__"Miss Shizuka!" __**He cried as several went to bite him, eat his body away. **__"E-eh! What… what was your name again?" __**I asked. He smiled as some rushed over to him.**_

"_W-Whoa… Whoa…" __**I said as two of "them" came at me. One had his hand upon me as… WHOOSH! **__"Huh?" __**I muttered as his body went towards the window, few inch from me, his blood spilling. A woman with straight and shiny blue-indigo hair with blue eyes attacked "them" with her bokken. **_(A/N: Bokken is a wooden sword)

"_I am the Kendo Club captain, Saeko Busujima, a sophomore." __**Saeko, the woman, said as she pat the young lad's shoulder. **__"You did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. What's your name?" __**I blushed a bit as I thought myself as doctor, even though I'm still working to be a real one. How fluttering! But, I felt sorry for the boy… **_

"… _Ishii.. Kazu…" __**He said as he coughed up blood. Saeko smiled. **__"Ishii, I commend you for your courage…" __**but puts on a strong face, **__"But you do know what happens to the bitten, don't you? Do you want your family and friends see you like that? … If the answer is no, I can end your life for you… even though I never kill anyone before…"_

"_Pl… Please do that." __**Ishii said as he smiled. **__"B-but…" __**I protested as Saeko positioned. **__"Nurse, please don't interfere. This is a matter of protecting a man's pride. To sit idly as a woman is not my style."_

_**

* * *

**_

"_The faculty room…" __**Saeko said as we run towards that room. **__"… This is really getting tiresome."_

"_But everyone's keys are there! We can get out of here using the car! But…" __**To show some gratefulness to the one who saved your life I praised her. **__"You're amazing!" __**… That moment is so cute and admiringly adorable except for the part where I tripped! **__"Ahh… what is wrong with me?"_

"_You can't run with these clothes…" __**Saeko said as stripped the side of my long brown skirt! **__"WHHAAA! But this is PRADA!" __**I said as I quickly stood up. **__"What is more important, your life or a brand?"_

"_BOTH!" __**I said with my balled fists, as we heard a piercing scream nearby. **_

"_Let's go!" _

**_

* * *

_**

The last day of a usual existence where everybody died, including the world… mere seconds after Sakura petals roamed the streets. After that single day, I feel hatred. For what is happening right now, Rika-chan and me.

Why does it have to be this way? Wherein everyone sacrifices and is pressured much – to the point of those kids I am with? Too young to think of other things and go with this surrounding yet – but I can see that they managed to go on. I'm the slow one, always. I know. That's why I'm trying to change.

But, I can't. I wouldn't. I'm trying to believe what I am, who I am. As we are together – Rika and I. My best friend and best roommate. Which points it out to Rika! Why does she have to leave me? Alone. With her house what'll be surely out-of-style later with me. With no definite reason. Just _'Doing some shit'_ crap. Aw! Now, I'm bad-mouthed! Rika-chan's a bad influence! A very bad influence indeed!

No.3 for reason to hate is me. I think I can't do anything. Without much disaster to Rika even to the kids! I'm too much soft, fragile, clumsy and easy-to-break. I'm a walking catastrophe! Awww! I hate these big boobies! Why do I even have them?

I masked over what I can feel inside. It is my responsibility to take care of the kids, after all I'm the only adult, trying to support them. Adults must be role models, especially to children and that's what I'm trying to do. Because in this new world now, there's one thing to do: SURVIVE.

And I realize in this new world, new beginnings and new copings must be done! ~ That's why, I don't need to hate what's happening right now, what we have to do is to save and care each other while breathing deeply and just deal with it.

Rika-chan's really out for an important job. Too much important to tell her bestfriend, best roommate. That's why I just have to trust her! Aw, Shizuka-chan, why do you let go of her hand easily? FAITH, dear, you need it! ~

And one more thing. I just need to accept myself. Who I am really inside. And just show this serious face for needed situations. In that way, I could be a role model and a real adult for those kids. I must guide and teach them as we struggle to live.

And I know we will! As long as we have each other! =3

* * *

_I, Marikawa Shizuka, will be the Priest of this group, I'm healing the other younger ones and supporting them as they fight the bad guys! AKA "Them!" =3_

_

* * *

_

**Time's up! ~ ****Is it alright? Since a very long time I posted another chapter lol. **

**Please also read a TRCxCCSxXXXholic story I made - _Wings of Fated dreams. _I know you will, some of you bastards SakuxSyao lovers! I love you all! xD**

**REPLIES SECTION!**

To: pepeike - **Thank you for reviewing my story! =3 Keep it up with your English skills! **


	4. Knights

**Man, Alice is so hard to come up with! -_-" Anyway, thanks for the reviews again! :D So, Here's to that!**

**Legend:**

_Italicized - Dialogues in the past_

**_Bold and Italicized - What Alice thought in that past _**

Normal - is for present day

**Random Cuteness for a kid is sooo difficult to show lol. =))**

* * *

"_**A**__lice-chan!" __**My mom called me, from below. **__"Come down now! Breakfast is ready, dear!"_

"_Okay, Mom!" __**I replied back, while dressing myself with my uniform. I looked in the mirror and brushed my **__**shoulder-length pink hair, next is bangs reaching down from the side of my temples and I stretched it outwards. I rapidly run through the stairs.**_

"_No running in the stairs, Alice!" __**Dad scolded me, while reading the newspaper. Somehow, Dad criticizes it sometimes. Maybe because of his work, Dad is a newspaper reporter. I went beside Dad, sitting on my chair. **_

"_Oh my!" __**Mom said. **__"I need to go already?" __**I pout. Mom always leaves earlier than me and Dad. Dad puts down his newspaper as he finished it. **__"Come on, Alice. Let's bade Mom goodbye." __**Dad said as he went out his chair.**_

_**We all went out our happy home, while Mom leans to me, after she kisses Dad's cheek. **__"Alice-chan…" __**Mom said as she smiled. **__"Be a good girl always, okay? Listen to your Dad. I'm very sorry Mom needs to go every day. If it weren't for my job, I will stay by Alice's side in our house!"_

_**She kissed my forehead, and nods to my Dad. I smiled back to her. **__"Mom, it's alright! I'll wait for you at home!"__** With that, Mom walks away, leaving me and Dad. Dad often makes our way to school, and fetches me back home.**_

_**But, today is a little odd. Dad bursts out the door of my class room earlier, while we're taking my English class. **__"I need Alice, so please…!" __**He pleads my teacher. **__"But, Mr. Maresato, it's still classes going on here –"__**My teacher protests but my Dad pulled my hand. My teacher stopped him to no avail.**_

_**There's something wrong going on. Dad keeps smiling and smiling as we go out, saying everything will be okay. That we'll fetch Mom and we'll be back home together. I knew something is up. And I'm definitely right.**_

_**The time we made it to our house, I saw dead people! With these two eyes! Not with an ESP or third eye! They've surrounded our home. With that, Dad grabbed something and shushed me. **__"Alice…" __**He whispered, as we looked like tiptoeing our way, not making any sounds at the street, full of "Them." **_

"_Don't make any sounds, alright? If you do, they'll notice us and…" __**He gulped, not able to say what's next.**__"… Well, these bad guys will finish us up, just like what villains do to heroes in your fantasy books…"_

"_I – I won't Dad!" __**I carefully replied. That afternoon until night, Dad is my hero. He strikes and kills every one of "Them" who blocks our way.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I** miss Dad and Mom. Our joyful home. Our normal life. But, everything changed from the world I knew, it turned into a nightmare! Dead people (not ghosts!) evade and kill the living turning them into… into monsters! Komuro-nii says… they are – "Them."

**

* * *

**

"_**P**__lease! Let us in!" __**I still remember how much Dad begged at the door of a neighbor. He hugs me tight as he promises me to a very safe place, away from here. **__"Please! Open the door! Just… Please let us in! No, my child would be enough to enter…-" __**No! I've lost enough already! Mom… and I don't want also you, Dad to perish from me!**_

_**Then, at that time, the door did open. And the next thing I knew, Dad's blood is oozing from a wound, pierced by our neighbor at his door. Our neighbor, shocked than my Dad, wide-eyed as he apologizes all over again. **__"I- I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Forgive me! –" T__**he cruel door shut.**_

_**Dad fell from my eyes, the man of strength and power. I dropped to my knees and wailed! You can't expect me to just wonder what happened to my Dad! I went by his side, sobbing. **_

_**I heard a dog's bark, as a puppy with **__**white coat and black ear flapping, protects me from "Them." I thought it's already my end… Our end… Just as… someone… Komuro-nii saved me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I** hate this dream! I wish I would wake soon. But I can't. Because it's reality. Even though if I rub my eyes a million times, it's still there. The same brutal scenery! I hate red! … Blood!

But, I'm trying to adapt. I'm really trying my best to. I still want to hope that "Hope" still exists and left somewhere. So, I am finding my way to it… Not alone, for everyone is with me.

I often see my brothers and sisters' faces the time we are together, protecting each other through out. They had bravery, determination and "Hope" – that everything will be okay… for me and for us.

With that, my courage gathered and tried to help them, in my small ways. That may it be little but it must have huge help. That even if I'm this young, I can be trusted with simple things that could all help us out of this bad dream.

**

* * *

**

_And with that, I'm Alice Maresato together with Zeke, the Knights on duty! =3_

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hope it turned OK. Because I'm not okay lol. **

**Please Review! :D**


	5. Spearmaiden

**Chapter 5 is out! :D**

Legend:

**_Italicized and Bold - POV_**

_Italicized - Flashback_

Normal words - For Present day POV

**

* * *

**

"_I'm going to marry you, Takashi!"_

"_Really? Do you really mean it?"_

"_Yeah! Pinky promise!"_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah right, Pinky promise. That stupid oath we made – well, technically, I started. I'm regretting it, saying that to her. Who would even believe that? Of course, kindergarten children could say that to one another, without knowing it can't be true. It's all a fairy tale.

But now, I know Takashi doesn't believe it. So why should I? Why should I believe that dumb idea of mine? I'm all grown up now and I can't screw up like the 5-year-old girl I used to be. Not anymore.

**

* * *

**

_You wouldn't understand, Takashi._

_**I was in the classroom, writing the same usual notes that I needed to pass at that time, trying to make my Dad and Hisashi proud. Then, I heard my teacher shout which echoed throughout the classroom. **_

"_Komuro! You couldn't be happy with just skipping classes? Now you're interfering with them as well?"_

_**I looked up and saw him, as he walked toward me, ignoring our teacher, and breaking the rules, again. **_

"_Come with me." __**He told me, his eyes tense with determination. Like he'd die in an instant just to talk to me or die trying to compose even a word. **__"We're going to get out of here."_

_**So now, he's acting like my knight in shining armor? **__"What are you talking about?" __**I demanded, as he grabbed me by my arm. Hisashi stood up, asking the same question. They whispered between one another…**_

"_People are killing each other? This is bad... This is serious."_

_**Some of the students utter 'lie', or 'what a sick joke' and a very lame one at that. Wasn't there anything more original? People killing people? In Takashi's story, there was. Now, it's people 'eating' people, turning those alive into dead then the dead coming to life. Like in those crappy movies!**_

_**I refuse to believe it. Except that, Hisashi already accepted the truth and tossed it in my face. Wakisaka, our FORMER modern Japanese teacher, was in the way to the Management Building. **_

_**I want Takashi – No, Hisashi to see that I can be independent, not a burden to others; not being scared or a coward running away from reality. That's why at that moment, I… let go of the fear, as Hisashi said. 'Don't hold back! Give all you've got!'**_

_**The worst thing of my life happened. Just to save me, Hisashi had his arm bitten! His screams woke me from watching him protect me! I went to him. Stopping Wakisaka, I yelled at Takashi, who just stood there, staring blankly into space.**_

"_Takashi! Don't just stand there! Do something! You're a man, aren't you…? Do something!"_

_**Takashi came back to his senses, ran halfway, and jumped, smashing Wakisaka's head. Hisashi and I scrambled to get away, as he stumbled. Blood rained onto the floor, red blotches of it covered the rails. **_

**

* * *

**

"_Hurry!"_

_**I heard Takashi, my former best friend gritting through his teeth, as me and Hisashi, my boyfriend, followed him. He shoved though, clearing our path. Takashi and I took the front, together, protecting Hisashi, who was behind us.**_

_**We were at the rooftop a few minutes after "They" started to conquer the school… and the living. We saw stairs leading to a dead end where we could barricade ourselves in. I let Hisashi go up with Takashi as I covered the rear of the group.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Later on, the inevitable came. Hisashi coughed up blood. His face turned a pale, gray. He was slowly running out of time. I stood up from where I sat and went to be by his side. I cried and asked, even though I already knew the answer. **__"Hisashi, are you alright?"_

"_Takashi, Hisashi is…" __**I trailed off as I turned to Takashi. We took a closer look, his eyes were beginning to form those black circles around them, his breathing became worse, and his breathing became more of a pant. With the last ounce of his strength, he yearned for Takashi, his best friend, reaching his hand towards him.**_

"_Takashi… Will you help me?" __**He said, trying to carry on. **__"I don't want to be one of "Them"!" __**He coughed up more blood and it spilled across the floor. **__"… Come on, Takashi. Do it for me… I want to stay by myself until the end…" __**With that, He smiled.**_

_**I protested, until the end. But, Takashi just closed his eyes as Hisashi turned. Takashi let out a piercing scream as he struck Hisashi's head with his baseball bat.**_

_**

* * *

**_

That's it, it's my fault! Everything – every single thing – that happened to Hisashi is totally my fault! I even almost lost Takashi! I'm so stupid!

Why does it have to be this way? Damn those biological weapons or whatever they are! If those things hadn't shown up, Hisashi wouldn't have died. I would know Dad is still safe, and Takashi… wouldn't have left me.

No… It wasn't Takashi who left, I did. I didn't try to understand him. I'm selfish, truly selfish. He really held on until the end, even after I let go.

That's why, now in this new world, I will mend our relationship – as friends… As something more... Of course, I won't forget everyone else who is with me – Kohta, Ms. Marikawa, Saya, Alice and Zeke – except that woman, Saeko Busujima!

Oh God, I hate her! I hate it when she's near him like a seducing leech! Even calling Takashi by his first name, what the hell!

I won't lose myself in this era. I won't lose to "Them." Especially, I won't lose to HER.

**

* * *

**

_I'm the Spearmaiden, from the Spear Martial Arts Club, of this butt-kicking troupe! I'll poke "Their" brains out, hit HER with my best shot and win HIS heart!_

_

* * *

_**Well Yeah! Even though WE hate Rei, I hope you are satisfied! :D**

**Thanks and Many Thanks to Mr. eckobarb for editing this. Yup, and I'm really grateful! :D**

**Please Review! :D**


	6. Warrior

**Okay, so I guess you knew the legend already. This is the thoughts of my favorite woman character second form the protagonist's last. I wish you'll enjoy. **

* * *

_Fast heart beats. A hopeful blushes across my face. _

_A smile forming at the curve of my lips… _

_That turned into ashes._

_Rapid heartbeats slowed._

_Blushes are eventually gone._

_So is my heart to a hard and cold rock as I saw him walked far away, leaving me all alone._

_His figure fading from my eyes._

_His image fading from my memories._

_His whole being fading from my life._

* * *

Do I deserve to live? To continue my forsaken life with people who I don't know with a nightmare within me?

I can't even let that person stay with me. Why let these people adopt me, too? Why did I even think of surviving at that time, when the dead first attacked everyone?

Why can't I understand myself much?

Unlike the typical 'me' who understands different people.

I know I have that side of me that I've kept carefully and securely hidden these four years. It is another me, with the same face and skills, but different from me.

What a shame it immediately surfaces through my thick walls. How did it?

* * *

_WHA- I thought as a man pinned me onto the wall, my brown bag falling from my grip. He smiled maliciously at me, as he started at my neck._

_Goosebumps filled my skin. I thought I was going to lose it at that time but…_

_A creepy grin out of me made my face, as I remembered my wooden sword slung at my back, waiting to be held at its hilt. I gripped it tight as I can as I had no doubt at what I was going to do._

_The ignorant man stepped back with blood. With the sight of that sweet and red blood, I slashed and tortured that poor, pathetic thing with my sadistic 'me'._

* * *

_**I tried to forget those meaningless things, even if I know they had a lot of meanings. Just to be **_

'_**me, myself, my fair and just side' is enough just to contain this 'bloodthirsty me.'**_

_**It'd be a pleasure to think that my abilities could be use to defend the weak and for good, not to make life miserable to those weaklings and end the cruel word for them already – LIFE.**_

_**I know I must practice my way of the sword, with no bad intentions and not for evil purposes. That's why I'm trying to change.**_

_**Starting in this gym of the kendo club, as a captain, I must fulfill my goals and responsibilities.**_

_**And I thought I am given a chance, as my instincts told me something is wrong and I am right. Screams and curses followed as "They" first attacked us.**_

"…"

_**I went out of our training area, seconds before "They" took over our school.**_

_**I saved Miss Marikawa. I stayed with the others, protected them ever since. **_

* * *

Even though I'm doing this to change, I can't help but to think that I'm just using these guys I'm with as an excuse. Yes, just for an excuse.

But, I'm trying to understand now as the world changes in these new millennia. It gives offers to my 'bloodlust side' – dead people to kill and it challenges me to survive. Blood oozing from "Their" injuries; Flesh ripping from "Their" body; and slashing limb by limb.

I'm strong like a man outside but I'm still a woman inside. I'm weak mentally so I need to train my mind, to stop my 'other side' from taking over me, collecting my sanity away from me.

For the real me, it gives opportunities, too. To be just me is what Komuro says, which also my target to achieve with ourselves, too.

I'm very happy to be with all of my friends – Kohta-kun, Alice-chan with Zeke, Takagi-san, and Miss Shizuka. Well, almost everyone except with Miyamoto-san because we're frenemies. I can laugh all day!

It's true that I can't even stop that person from leaving me. I didn't even have the guts to do it and tell him what I really feel about him. But, this time, for sure. I will… tell that someone what I feel about him. About – Komuro Takashi.

* * *

_The warrior of this team, I, Saeko Busujima, will prove "Them" wrong. Especially that Miyamoto girl. So, be 'easy' on me! (Raises out her Wooden Sword)_

* * *

**Review, people. Thanks for keeping up with me so far. I wish there's reviews everyday here (but that's impossible). We're nearing at the end. I hope you enjoyed reading my fic so far. :3**


	7. Prime Knight

**The last character from our protagonists. My favorite character from HOTD. The last chapter in this fic. xD**

* * *

**W**ho really am I?

Such dull words, huh? You must go react and say, 'You're crazy! You don't even know yourself!'

Idiot, don't talk like you can understand, like you know everything about me. I know what you mean. Even a kid can decipher that. What you mean is 'Name, address, weight, height, age' and other pointless statistical stuffs of an average teenager.

Who are you to judge me anyway? _I _can't judge me, so why do you?

I _am _crazy and I _don't_ really know myself. I don't know how to move forward. Actually, I can't. My head is going to explode. My heart is getting its last beats.

_**Y**__ou wouldn't understand, Takashi._

_**The last words of the woman I loved… that I wouldn't and **_**never **_**understand her. I clearly remembered every last moment of how that simple memory broke my heart as I saw her turning her back on me, leaving me all alone.**_

**W**hose fault is this? Is it hers… her side that kept me bugging along the way at the wrong times I don't want her to see what really is in me? Or is it mine… that I'd pushed her away from me at the 'wrong' times I needed her the most?

I don't know what to feel. Mixed emotions in my chest… hurting, burning and torturing me even more as my eyes want to poke and stab themselves out of my sockets. My head want to stop thinking and consume alcohol, hoping to forget everything about this life.

What's worse is that my heart aching, tossing its complain and pain in my face as it urges me to just kill its beats to existence, stopping its beating harmony around my world – Rei Miyamoto.

* * *

_**"**__**I**__'m going to marry you, Takashi!"_

_"__Really? Do you really mean it?"_

_"__Yeah! Pinky promise!"_

**I** don't know why I still believe this childhood promise. Why I still know when and where it happened – Kindergarten. 4pm. At the park. Even at a way to our homes. She doesn't forget our dumb promises to each other, even if she's already mine at that time. Things change, I prove.

She must've forgotten it as years come, I know it. Because now to her, I think it stands for foolishness and stupidity. The only thing I can do is smirk out of loneliness.

* * *

_**Then, when things got pretty bad, I thought some good will happen to brighten up my fucked up life. I'm really hopeless at that time, so life gave me someone to share with. Then, he came. **_

"_**H**__ey. I'm Hisashi Igou. Nice meeting you. I'll be looking forward with you this year!"_

_**My best friend out of friends – Hisashi Igou.**__** He's **__**calm **__**and collected and able to keep a clear mind in situations where others would panic. I am a complete opposite of my dear best friend. I am panic-prone and my mind was always screwed.**_

**T**hat's where he beats me. All of a sudden, just as my heart is recovering, my brain announces to my whole being that Rei belongs to someone else – My best friend.

I can see that he truly cares for Rei and I don't want to mess it up again for the second time. I don't want to risk hurting both of my beloved. I can see that Rei is happy with him so why should I even bother? I guess I should've just committed suicide in sake of my heart.

* * *

_**Then at that day… Saya's advice reflected to me. I really am a jerk for letting her go. I mean, she was already mine, why did I even let her go?**_

_**She was in the classroom, writing the same usual notes, trying to make her Dad and Hisashi proud. I didn't care at what our useless teacher just said. **_"_Komuro! You couldn't be happy with just skipping classes? Now you're interfering with them as well?"_

_**What were important were HER safety and HIS safety. THEIR happiness.**_

"_Come with me." __**I told her. I can't believe myself the first word I muttered after those years we separated from each other. After believing my awesomeness for a silly thing of being able to talk to her after all these times, I said,**__ "We're going to get out of here."_

_"What are you talking about?" __**Without a word, I grabbed her by her arm, making Hisashi stood. This is the only way. I told him what**__** some of the students utter 'lie', or 'what a sick joke' and a very lame one about what I saw at the gates earlier before the classes started.**_

"_People are killing each other? This is bad... This is serious."_

_**I knew that she wouldn't believe me. I even bet myself that Hisashi won't believe me. By the likes of God, He did and we went straight to hell, beating a dozen of "Them" to escape this nightmare.**_

_**Wakisaka, our stupid former Japanese teacher who used to teach Japanese even though we already knew it, was in our tracks to freedom. I must admit I'm a coward. I can't fight that 'dead thing' with my bat; with my willpower. I'm weak. **_

_**Because of my dilly-dallying, the next thing I knew was that Hisashi is bitten, thanks to his 'black belt' in karate.**_

"_Takashi! Don't just stand there! Do something! You're a man, aren't you…? Do something!"_

_**I came back to my senses, ran halfway, and jumped, smashing Wakisaka's head all the while I tried to defeat one of "Them" for the first time. **_

* * *

**"**_**H**__urry!"_

_**I gritted my teeth, as I shoved through, clearing our path front to the roof. I made Rei and her boyfriend behind me, besides from my insecure side that tells me 'You're okay, you won't see their smooches'; the survival instinct of me that tells 'We have to get out of here!' ruled. **_

_**We saw stairs leading to a dead end where we could barricade ourselves in. I guarded the back, ready to sacrifice myself if necessary since I have no reason to live.**_

_"__**H**__isashi, are you alright?"_

_**TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK.**_

_**I heard the clock ticking for the fated time. As I am far away from them, letting the rails support my weight, I looked at Hisashi's condition – gray pale, coughing blood, his gray eyes losing its life.**_

"_Takashi, Hisashi is…"_

_**Rei's voice trailed frailly. She was about to cry for her Hisashi. Tears built in her eyes as his gray eyes already has black circles around them, his breathing turned to panting. He reached for me, his hand full of his own red blood. **_

_**I was shocked. Why me? … Was this really necessary? I knew where this was leading and I don't want to punch this gruesome truth in Rei's guts. **_

"_Takashi… Will you help me? I don't want to be one of "Them"!"__**Hisashi**__** coughed up more blood and it spilled across the floor.**__"… Come on, Takashi. Do it for me… I want to stay by myself until the end…"__**With that, He smiled at me, giving me goose bumps.**_

_**I gripped tightly at my baseball bat, making Rei step back. I walked slowly to him, his face showing a handful of thanks gratefully, confidently leaving the care of everything to me… including her.**_

_**Screw you, Hisashi. I trusted you. Why the hell are you making my life more miserable? … Even if you're my best friend, you have no power to tell me to kill you! I can't accept this and yet you threw that in my face. Great, you're just so great. Making your best friend ended your misery for you, it's… unforgivable! You idiot, it's selfish…! **_

_**Those thoughts… I can't tell it to Hisashi now. Who am I to condemn him more pain, burdening his shoulders more? That's it. Hisashi Igou, my best friend, I'm glad I met you. You made me realize that the world isn't as it is anymore. You gave me hope to continue. To struggle to live not only for me, but for everyone, isn't it just generous.**_

_**I ran, screaming to the top of my lungs as my best friend's blood spilled on my hands as I crashed his head, ending his life. **_

* * *

**T**o tell you the truth, it wasn't fun killing your own best friend who turned into "Them." That best friend who supported me, made me laugh, who brought out the best in me. I just can't still forgive myself!

I now know that it's really been me since in the beginning. It's _my _fault Rei broke up with me – that I didn't appreciate her, that it's my fault for being so shitty. She's been there the whole time and being a big dork I am, I distanced her away from me, thinking selfishly that _I _can handle my problems – about my own self issues.

Because I'm a man, I should not let a woman see I'm weak. That's what I thought and that's where I'm wrong. Because of that self-centered attitude of mine, look where it gotten me into. I lost the girl of my dreams just plain simple like that.

It's also my fault Hisashi died, turning into one of "Them." If I hadn't been so afraid to just suck it up and deal with it, he is probably still alive, as a perfect leader to a guild where I am in.

Oh, why the heck should I be their leader? Out of all the things I've done okay, being a leader is not in my list. I just made those decisions out of my instinct, out of my will to protect everyone who is now dear to me – Alice and Zeke, Kohta, Takagi-san (Oh yeah, she's only Saya), Shizuka-sensei, Saeko-san and Rei.

The forgetting stuff is on my nerves. Well, Rei really didn't forget about it. She's just too scared like me to reminisce that promise, too. We're big kids now, not that 5-year-olds that we used to be. So I'm just tense like as before. Even more tensed now that I knew what is right and wrong.

In my heart, there's nothing really. There's just sadness and solitude. Guilt and regret, I might add. That's because I did not let anyone touch and open it, even to Rei. I just made everything hard on myself, even the world.

"They" are so lucky and unlucky they don't have to feel this. Lucky because "They" don't have to think about anything anymore, feeling isn't necessary. Unlucky because they are stolen of a function they won't be able to get again as a human – LOVE.

Who really am I?

Well, let's just say I'm your ordinary and typical teenager who loves video games, girls (But I'm a hundred percent sure I am not a pervert and I don't take chances from women. I am also not a Peeping Tom unlike Kohta) and all the other things an average boy likes.

I'm trying to suppress my new-found sadistic self in just killing "Them", to lock that horrible side of me within me instead of the 'real' me that I'm locking inside. Slowly, I'll show myself and everyone the 'real' me kept hidden well inside and lock permanently the cold and killing machine of my other side. This thing is what I and Saeko promised to our selves.

Note to self: I suck at making promises, but I'll try my best to make them happen.

**I** am Komuro Takashi, the leader of this group against "Them"**… **who strives to win this bloody war for survival, for the sake of the future of everyone I love!

* * *

_/EDIT: _Well, i just want to say once again, that thanks for all those who read and loved this fic. /shot

it's a great honor for me to write something about HOTD for the first time and completing it. :D


End file.
